Snake Binds
by Shadowed-Shikyo
Summary: Haruka led a semi-quiet life in the 13th division until a certain silver-haired captain took notice of her. GinxOC Possible dark fic -On indefinite hiatus-
1. Prologue

Life was too cruel to her at most times. After a hard life of trying to live in Rukongai, and an even harder life during her training in the Shinigami academy. Haruka never felt comfortable with herself unless in the presence of her captain or best friend. Though that was slowly fading.

Haruka led a semi-quiet life in Seireitei. Being the 4th seat of the thirteenth division, she tended to look after the drunken Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentaro most of the time (whenever they were off duty and drunk, of course). There was the occasional hollow here and there, and _lots_ of paper work. Usually she had a double workload since Sentaro and Kiyone dumped half of their paper work onto her pile. She was too nice to them to refuse.

She preferred to stay out of sight and to keep to herself most times. Haruka didn't want the attention of the other Shinigami. Although, it was hard to keep staying out of sight, especially when her best friend was a loudmouth _and_ the granddaughter of Yamamoto-sotaicho, himself.

--

Yamamoto Naomi was an entirely different person than her trusted friend. Naomi was what you could say, _outspoken._ Being the only granddaughter of General Yamamoto himself she was raised up proper; but when she had met both Rukia and Haruka in the Shinigami Academy she let go of the upbringing of her heritage and became more like a 'commoner'.

Once Rukia was accepted into the Kuchiki clan, Naomi and Haruka graduated from the academy soon after. Because of her grandfather's influence she immediately became third seat in the first division. She extended her hand to Haruka and asked her to come to first division with her, but Haruka refused and went to the thirteenth division, saying that she liked Ukitake-taicho's gentle demeanor better.

**--**

**Please no flamers, just constructive criticism. BLEACH does not belong to me, it belongs to Tite Kubo. Naomi and Haruka are my characters.**


	2. Wake up call

Haruka once again awoke to the constant squabbling of the two third seat members of the thirteenth division.

"I was up first! Therefore, I am the most reliable one to be woken up in an emergency!" A female voice was practically shouting.

"I was up first, Kiyone! You were up a minute after me!" The second voice argued.

"You liar!" A thud was heard and then the sound of two people wrestling on the wooden floor soon followed after.

_Ugh. It's too early for those two to be arguing._ Haruka rolled over in her bed; _can't they sleep in like normal people for once?_ In the thirteenth division, sleeping in was nearly impossible.

"I was up first!" Kiyone screeched.

"No I was! I was up at 7:59; you were up at 8:00!"

Haruka's eyes snapped open, _Wait, its past 8:00?_ She rolled over quickly and looked at her small clock. It read, _8:25_ "Crap!" She shouted and sprang out of bed. "I'm late! Noami's going to kill me."

Racing around her small room, she got dressed, "I can't believe I overslept. Thank God for those two arguing, for once." Finally dressed, Haruka grabbed her Zanpakuto and shoes and raced out.

Once outside Kiyone and Sentaro looked up to see the harried Shinigami. The two of them untangled themselves and hopped up from the ground.

"Ohayou!" Kiyone said brightly.

"Ohayou gaozaimasu," Haruka hopped on one foot slipping her sandals on, "I have to go," As soon as her sandals were on she raced down the hallway. _Naomi will kill me._ Trying to run and tie her Zanpakuto to her waist was proving to be a difficult task. She failed to notice a small pink haired girl in the middle of the path heading in her direction.

SMACK!

She tripped over the young girl and fell onto her side. "Ow," Haruka rubbed her head and looked at the person that she ran into.

Kusajishi Yachiru. Fukutaicho of the eleventh division and she looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm so sorry!" Haruka panicked, leapt to her feet and pulled to small girl up, "I'm so sorry, Kusajishi-fukutaicho! I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It hurts!" She whined and tears started to pool in her big brown eyes.

_Oh shit. Please don't let Zaraki-taicho be around._ Is Kusajishi-fukutaicho was crying, certain and instant death awaited the person who made her cry. "Sorry!" Haruka began to look around into her uniform; her fingers closed around something round and wrapped in plastic, and pulled out some candy. Inwardly, she cheered, "I have some candy!"

Candy was Yachiru's biggest weakness. Yachiru immediately grabbed the little round pieces of in one quick motion, unwrapped the candy and popped the pieces into her mouth, a smile on her face.

"G-gomen nasai" Haruka stuttered. _Whew. That was a close call._

"Arigato!" Yachiru gave back the crumpled candy wrappers.

"Y-your welcome." She stuttered again.

"I like you! What's your name?" Yachiru asked.

"H-Haruka." A bell rang in the distance signaling it was 8:30. _Crap!_ "Sumimasen, but I have to go!" And she ran off.

--

"Where is she?" Naomi grumbled.

Haruka was late. It was already 8:30. She was supposed to be here half an hour ago. She was usually never late. Normally three minutes late but never half an hour late. If anyone was to be late it was she, not Haruka. Tapping her foot impatiently against the ground Naomi growled out, "Haruka! Where are you?"

As she said this, a black blur appeared and was running towards her. The blur skidded and crashed into the wall next to Naomi. Naomi's mouth curved into a smile and she laughed at the sight of Haruka.

Haruka was sprawled on the ground from the rebound when she crashed into the wall. "Ouch…" She moaned, "Sorry, I'm late."

"No matter, the wall gave you a better punishment than I could." Naomi laughed out.

--

Still smarting from the crash Haruka stood up wearily, "Sorry, I slept in late and while running here I knocked over Kusajishi-fukutaicho."

Naomi began to laugh, "You knocked over Yachiru-chan?" Her eyebrows twitched from laughing.

"She really looked like she was about to cry!" Haruka protested, "I found some candy so she perked right up."

"Of course, she loves candy. That's how Bya-chan gets rid of her."

Haruka's mouth dropped, "You shouldn't call Kuchiki-taicho that!"

"Why? Even if he's the head of the noble clan it doesn't mean I can't call him that _behind_ his back," Naomi sniggered, "any how Yachiru-chan had dropped off the captains we're supposed to photograph for the calendar."

Yes, both Naomi and Haruka were members of Shinigami Women's Association. They have been since they graduated from the academy.

"Really? Who?" Haruka asked wearily. Most captains are not fond of their pictures being taken for a calendar that is distributed to all of Seireitei.

"Aizen-taicho, he'll be easy that guy practically never objects to anything, and Chibi Shiro-chan." A gleam made itself present in Naomi's eyes.

Chibi Shiro-chan was Naomi's _personal_ nickname for Hitsugaya-taicho. Since she claimed that Ukitake-taicho was Shiro-chan and Hitsugaya-taicho was younger and smaller than Ukitake-taicho that he was chibi. Therefore, Chibi Shiro-chan.

Hitsugaya-taicho, of course, didn't like this nickname and did his best to ignore it but of course, Naomi _never_ likes to be ignored.

"Alright," The gleam in hers eyes was now malicious looking, "Let's go find Aizen-taicho and _Chibi Shiro-chan._"

**--**

**Bleach does not belong to me it belongs to Tite Kubo. Please no flamers. Constructive criticism only**

**Ohayou- Good morning**

**Ohayou Gozaimasu- Good morning to someone on a higher level to you**

**Gomen nasai- Formal way of saying I'm sorry**

**Sumimasen- Excuse me**

**Chibi- Little**

**Shiro-White**


	3. Picture time!

"Hinamori-kun, did you finish all of your paperwork?" Aizen-taicho turned to look at his faithful fukutaicho as they walked down the halls of fifth division headquarters.

"Hai! All the paperwork is done." Momo smiled a little, "but is seems to have gotten quiet. The Hollows have been ceasing their devouring of souls. I wonder why".

"It seems to be the breath before the plunge." Aizen took off his glasses and began to clean them, "They must be biding their time. But for what?" Hollows made life in Soul Society interesting since all the other duties where paperwork, training, and more paperwork. Life as a captain has certainly been boring these days.

"There he is!" A voice cried, "Aizen-taicho!"

"That voice…" Momo turned around, "Yamamoto-dono?"

Sure enough Naomi jumped down from the roof with her friend from the thirteenth division in tow. "Aizen-taicho, we've been looking for you!" Naomi said cheerfully, "Congratulations, you've been chosen for a spot in the Shinigami Women's Association calendar!"

Aizen blinked, "Really? Honestly, I didn't think you wouldn't choose me."

"Who wouldn't? You're the nicest non-perverted captain we have." Naomi gave him a cheeky grin.

"I think Ukitake-taicho is the nicest captain," Her friend said timidly, "Despite him being sick all the time, he's a really nice guy …" She trailed off and blushed a deep red.

He carefully studied this girl. She appeared to be nervous standing in front of him. She had to be of high rank in the thirteenth division if she was on speaking terms with Yamamoto-dono and her own captain.

--

Haruka carefully avoided Aizen-taicho's gaze. He probably thought her rude for speaking like that. Even though Aizen-taicho was nice to everyone, she never felt at ease except in Ukitake-taicho's presence.

A large thump to her head from Naomi made her cry out in pain, "C'mon Haruka take the picture already!"

"G-gomei!" Haruka raised the camera, "Smile please." Aizen gave a friendly smile and the camera clicked and flashed, "Done. Thank you, Aizen-taicho."

"Alright! Now to find Chibi Shiro-chan." Naomi grabbed her and ran off, "See ya!"

--

"Naomi?" Haruka spoke as they ran through the trees, "Do you think Aizen-taicho didn't like what I said about Ukitake-taicho was the nicest captain?"

"Aizen? Never, he's an easygoing guy. But you really need to lighten up around them. You act like a stick in the mud." Naomi chuckled.

"Really?" Haruka sighed, "Sorry."

Smack! Naomi turned around and whacked her head once again, "You don't need to apologize for everything, Haruka."

"I know," Haruka mumbled while rubbing her head. Naomi's carefree nature still hadn't rubbed off onto her, and she was still nervous like hell in front of a lot of people.

"If I were Chibi Shiro-chan, where would I be?" Naomi wondered out loud.

"Probably at the tenth division headquarters." Haruka told her.

"Oh yeah. I haven't been there since I painted that picture of Chibi Shiro-chan being chibi and giving the victory sign and under it was _Chibi Shiro-chan forever!_" Naomi laughed, "It was hilarious watching him explode."

"You had to hide at my place for two whole weeks!" Haruka told her, "And Yamamoto-sotaicho was furious with you."

"Still it was hilarious." Naomi argued back, "It took them forever to get the paint off."

They landed in front of Hitsugaya-taicho's office. Instead of knocking, Naomi kicked the door open and shouted, "CHIBI SHIRO-CHAN!! HOW'VE YA' BEEN?"

Matsumoto-fukutaicho snorted, while Hitsugaya-taicho gave Naomi a deep glare, "How many times have I to you to call me Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"I lost count." She hopped up on his desk and sat down in front of him, "We have a bone to pick with you".

"Go away." He retorted curtly.

"No."

A vein popped on his temple as Hitsugaya-taicho gave her a deadly glare, "What do you want?"

"You've been chosen for a spot in the Shinigami Women Association calendar!" Naomi smiled.

Matsumoto-fukutaicho clapped her hands enthusiastically, "Congratulations Taicho!"

"Don't encourage her, Matsumoto." He snarled.

"So, will you willingly let us take a picture?" Haruka spoke up.

"No."

Naomi frowned, "Okay… If you won't cooperate… I'LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE YOU!!" She lunged forward and tackled him. Sounds of a scuffle were heard from behind the desk.

"Um…" Haruka stared, "Oh dear."

"Yeah," Matsumoto agreed giving a nervous smile, "They fight like a married couple."

"WE DO NOT!" Two voices roared simultaneously.

That only made Matsumoto laugh and Haruka stare. _Well… Naomi does like to bug him all the time._

Soon Naomi had him forced up against the wall, "Take it now!" She commanded to Haruka, panting as she struggled to keep Hitsugaya-taicho pinned to the wall.

She raised the camera and snapped the picture of his disgruntled face while he was trying to push Naomi off. "Too bad it couldn't be nicer," She murmured.

"Thanks Chibi Shiro-chan!" Naomi let go of him and smiled like nothing happened, "See ya!" Grabbing Haruka again they ran out.

--

"That was awesome!!" Naomi laughed, "Did you see the look on his face when I tackled him? He was so not expecting that! Though, that does make me a little disappointed."

"It was kind of funny," Haruka admitted. The both of them were lounging in the Shinigami Women's Association HQ. Naomi was lying on the top of the desk while Haruka was sitting in a chair like a normal Shinigami did.

"I should paint anther picture on that wall again," She mused out loud, "I know! I'll paint of picture of him and Ukitake being chibi together! Yesss…" She cackled.

_Oh man, she has lost quite a few screws lately._ Haruka scratched her head nervously while watching Naomi plot her plan.

"This is bad. Kusajishi-fukutaicho will not like this at all," A voice wafted outside of the door.

The door opened and Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho and Kotestsu-fukutaicho walked in. "What's bad?" Naomi looked at them.

"We failed getting Kuchiki-taicho's picture for the calendar." Kotestsu-fukutaicho told them.

**--**

**I know I said this was a **_**possible **_**dark fic but I made Naomi the comic relief 'cause she kind of reflects my personality and it would be nice to have a comic in relief in a possible dark fic. I still don't know if this will be dark or not. I'll have to decide once Haruka meets Gin.**

**I don't own BLEACH, it belongs to Tite Kubo. All I own is Naomi and Haruka.**

**No flamers, constructive criticism please. **


	4. The past

Noami stared at the two, disbelief all over face, "How could that happen…?"

"Noami…?" Haruka moved away, in case the young Yamamoto girl exploded with fury.

Noami's eyes closed, "How could… He refused…?" Her eyes flew opened, "THAT JERK! BYA-CHAN, how could you!" She began to jump around, "I'll get his picture." With that she grabbed a camera and ran out the door.

Haruka, Mayuri, and Isane all stared at the door.

"Has Yamamoto-dono always acted this way?" Kotestu-fukutaicho spoke.

"Only after she met Rukia-chan." Haruka murmured.

--

_"Hey, I'm Rukia." The girl introduced herself. She was pretty. With blackish hair and a piece of her hair falling in between her eyes. Also she was nearly as tall as Haruka was._

"_H-Haruka," She stuttered. Wasn't this girl supposed to be a noble or something? Why was she bothering to talk to someone from Rukongai?_

"_Are you from Rukongai?" Rukia asked her._

_She stared at her, surprised, "How did you know?"_

"_You have a look of discomfort on your face. Not to mention the nervousness." She pointed out. Then she broke into a grin, "I'm from the seventy-eighth district. How 'bout you?"_

_The seventy-eighth district? That was the lowest district of low. "I'm from the seventy-fifth," Haruka told her._

"_Seventy-fifth? Wow, you weren't that far from me. Was it better living there?"_

"_Not really, there wasn't much good living. There was a lot of hunger." She flinched, remembering how starved she was back then._

"_Same there," Rukia sighed, "It sucked, but it was home. Ya' know?"_

_Haruka opened her mouth to answer when the door opened and a girl walked in. Whispers erupted all around them._

"_Isn't that Yamamoto Naomi? The Sotaicho's granddaughter?"_

"_I think so."_

"_No way! I thought she'd be in the top class! Not in the secondary class."_

"_Yamamoto Naomi?" Rukia muttered as she took a close look at the girl._

_She was very pretty in an elegant sort of way. Her hair was black like most people and was held up in a small bun. Her eyes were the color of jade stones and her skin was creamy. An obvious sign of nobility. This girl didn't get out in the sun too often._

_Her eyes met Haruka's for a moment and they held for a second before she brushed over and scanned the rest of the classroom._

"_Ugh. I don't like those kinds." Rukia hissed._

"_Kinds?"_

"_Kinds of nobles that think they're better than the rest." She answered staring as the noble girl sat down._

_"Well, isn't she the Sotaicho's granddaughter? That's about as noble as they come." Haruka answered. She was still surprised at her 'staring' match with the girl. Haruka could've sworn she saw a hint of mischief and something else in her eyes._

--

Walking back towards her division's headquarters (since it would be pointless to wait for Naomi. Who knows how long she would take) Haruka mused how she would get Kuchiki-taicho's picture.

She can't jump him like Hitsugaya-taicho. He's too skilled for that trick. Maybe she'll trail him and snap a picture of him from afar. No, that's not like Naomi. Naomi would kick down the door and demand a picture while there's a Taicho meeting. Haruka stopped in her tracks, Oh no; what if there is a meeting? Her Oji-san would be furious at her!

Haruka looked behind her, and then forward, _do I go find her to keep her out of trouble?_

"Haruka-san!" A merry voice called, "I've been looking for you!"

"Huh?" She turned to see Kiyone running towards her, "Kotetsu-san?"

"Ukitake-taicho wants to talk to you, and you're behind on your paper work." She said brightly.

"I am? I'll get going right now!" Haruka told her and began to jog towards the headquarters, _Looks like Naomi will have to be left alone to her devices._ "And half of that paperwork is yours!" She called back to Kiyone, who was trying to walk away from her unnoticed.

"Is not!" Kiyone protested, "Just dump it on Sentarō's desk!"

_Maybe I will._Haruka thought, moving faster towards headquarters. When a Captain called for someone, it was best to get there immediately.

**--**

**I got this chapter done. If you read**_Desert Sunflower_** then you would know my computer crashed and I lost all my files. So I had to start my new chapters from scratch. But thankfully, I got a flash drive a few days ago and if the computer does decide to crash again, my files will be saved.**

**I realized that in my past chapters I was spelling Taicho wrong. The way I hear it on the anime sounds like there's a u, at the end. Sorry.**

**BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo. I own Haruka and Naomi only.**

**No flamers please. Constructive criticsm only.**


	5. Meeting

Naomi crept quietly towards the Kuchiki compound. She had already checked the sixth division's headquarters and he wasn't there. So he had to be here. Where else would he be? Kuchiki Byakuya did not do idle things in his spare time. "Dang it, Bya-chan. Why do you have to make everything harder for me?" She whispered impatiently. _If he could've swallowed his damned cold personality and had his picture taken I wouldn't be here trying to sneak up on his compound! I could be with Haruka plotting my next painting attack on Chibi Shiro-chan's walls._

Giving a small sigh, she peeked around the corner. The coast was clear. She smiled and jogged towards the entryway. The compound was eerily quite. Like usual. No one seemed to be here except for Rukia-chan, the servants, and Bya-chan of course. She walked in as a voice wafted to her ears, "Yamamoto-dono, what brings you here?"

Turning around she came face to face with Kuchiki Byakuya. "Hey, Bya-chan."

He gave her a look, "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"And didn't Chibi Shiro-chan tell me to call him Hitsugaya-taicho?" Naomi snorted, "I'm not one to follow orders."

"I know that," He replied calmly, "I see you are here to get my picture for the calendar." Kuchiki-taicho gave the camera a small look.

"If you could just let me take the picture, then I'll be on my merry way." Naomi told him.

"I don't believe I will, so now please escort yourself out of the grounds." He coldly ordered.

She froze, no one in all of Seireitei had spoke to her like that. And no one had told _her_ to leave, except for Oji-sama and even that wasn't spoken coldly. "You don't give _me_ orders."

"I believe I just did. You may be the granddaughter of Yamamoto-sotaicho but I am older than you and currently have higher status. So leave, now." He fixed an icy glare at her.

Naomi remained frozen, "No one… And I mean _no one_ has ever spoken to me in that way!" Her tone was becoming strange, "Even if you are the head of the Kuchiki clan, does not give you the right to speak to me like that!"

His eyebrow rose slightly, "I detect a hint of your noble upbringing in your voice that you said you lost while in the academy."

"Shut the hell up," Her eyes were now into tiny little slits.

By now, he was giving her a cold glare that froze her in her tracks. _I will not let this guy have his way._ Naomi was determined to get his picture, and when Naomi couldn't have her way… Bad things happen.

--

"You want me to find what?" Haruka asked again.

Ukitake-taicho coughed, "There's a book in the library called _Research reports_ it contains reports of what our Research Institute has been doing for the last century."

"May I ask why you need it?" She nervously asked him.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri has been acting more strange than usual and keeps muttering things about research subjects from before. Also he keeps on talking about Urahara Kisuke and his research." He gave another cough, "I would go myself, but I've gotten sick again."

"Just rest and I'll get it for you, taicho," She gave a smile and bowed slightly before leaving. _Urahara-san? Why would Kurotsuchi-taicho care about his research? From the rumors I've heard… _Giving an involuntary shudder. From what she heard of Kurotsuchi-taicho, he scared her more than Zaraki-taicho. _Better hurry._ She decided and picked up her pace.

Arriving at the libraryshe gave a small sigh. "Now just to find the book. That shouldn't be too hard."

--

"Where is it?" Haruka gave an impatient hiss. She had been in here for nearly two hours already and couldn't find it. _I'll never find it is this big library._ Haruka moaned to herself.

Once again she scanned the shelves carefully. Between _How to learn your Zanpakuto's name_ and _Basics to Kido_ was _Research reports._ "There it is!" Haruka looked relieved as she stared at the book on the top shelf. No wonder she missed it. It seemed to be just a bunch of papers crammed together in a small binding. The words itself on the binding was miniscule.

_I'll just grab it and be off._ Haruka walked over to the shelf and reached up to grab the book. "Huh?" She stared up in question as her hand barely reached the middle of the second to the top shelf. _I'm… Too short!_ She wailed inside her head as she tried to jump up and grab the book.

True enough, even jumping she couldn't reach the top shelf. Being only 150 centimeters tall made her only taller than Rukia by a hair. "This sucks," Haruka wailed and attempted to jump higher.

"Need some help?" a voice called from her right.

She turned her head to see a man with blonde hair that spiked up a little, and came down over half of his face, along with blue eyes. This guy was kind of cute too. "Yes, please" she gave a shy smile.

He ambled over and asked, "Which book?"

Pointing at _Research reports_, she mumbled, "That one".

Reaching up easily he pulled the book down and gave her a questioning look, "_Research reports_? Shouldn't this be in the twelfth division's headquarters?"

"I don't really know. Maybe Kurotsuchi-taicho put it here for some reason. Ukitake-taicho wanted me to find it for him." Haruka admitted.

His eyebrow shot up, "You're in the thirteenth division?"

"Hai! Haruka, fourth seat of the thirteenth division and you are…?"

"Kira Izuru, Fukitaicho of the third division." Izuru introduced himself.

Her eyes widened, "Fukutaicho?" Quickly she bowed and said, "Please to meet you Kira-Fukutaicho."

Izuru laughed, "No need to be so formal, Haruka-san. What's your surname?"

"Uh… I grew up in the seventy-fifth district of Rukongai and my brother died when I was small so I don't really know my surname." She explained to him.

"I see." He smiled at her, "here's your book."

Thanking him she took the book as another voice wafted towards them; a smirk clearly evident in the voice, "So here's where ya been, Izuru."

"Ah"! Izuru turned around, "Taicho!"

A tall gangly looking man with silver hair walked out of the shadows. His eyes were slitted and a grin was on his face. What surprised her most was that a captain's white haori adorned his body, "I've been looking everywhere for ya".

"Gomen nasai!" Izuru gave him a small bow, "I was helping Haruka-san get a book she needed."

"Haruka-san?" a small look of confusion passed over his face. Then his gaze seemed to switch over to Haruka.

"Konnichiwa!" Haruka quickly bowed. _This is the third division captain? He's kind of creepy. But what was his name again? I'm sure Naomi mentioned it before._

A soft laughing sound made her stand up, "Nice to meet ya too, Haruka-san."

The moment he said 'Haruka-san' she froze. It felt like snakes were slithering all over her body. They seemed to be wrapping around her limbs, rooting her to the spot. Even worse the snakes seemed to be wrapping around her neck, cutting off her air. _I can't move._ Haruka panicked. What she wanted most was to get out of the library and away from this man. Why couldn't Kira-fukutaicho feel the snakes like she did?

"We better get going, Izuru," he was saying, but it sounded far off to her.

"Sayonara Haruka-san." Kira-fukutaicho turned to her and smiled.

"Sayonara Kira-fukutaicho" She managed to say as they turned to leave.

When they both were gone the feeling of snakes disappeared and she let out a breath she didn't realized she was holding. _That was scary. Was that some sort of binding Kido? I've never heard of something like that before._ Haruka involuntarily shivered, "That man is dangerous."

When she clutched the book in her arms together she realized why she was there, "I need to get back to Ukitake-taicho!"

**--**

Finally, Gin comes into the story! If anyone was wondering or didn't know surname is also a term for your last name.

BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo. I only own Naomi and Haruka.

No flamers please. I appreciate constructive criticism.

150 cm should equal to about 4' 9'' but I don't really know (my math REALLY sucks). Rukia is 144 cm tall, which was what I was basing Haruka's height off.

Kido- Demon arts

Taicho- Captain

Fukitaicho- Vice Captain (Lieutenant)

Gomen nasai- formal way of saying I'm sorry

Konnichiwa- Hello

Sayonara- Goodbye


	6. Meeting him again

"Thank you very much, Haruka" Ukitake-taicho gave her a warm smile when she handed the book over.

"Ano… Ukitake-taicho, can I ask you something?" Haruka asked.

"What is it?" He looked up from the book that he began to flip through.

"At the library… I ran into a captain. He was kind of scary." She blushed, what was she thinking, telling Ukitake-taicho this?

Ukitake-taicho's eyebrows rose, "_Zaraki_ was at the library?"

"No!" Haruka frantically shook her head, "I know who Zaraki-taicho is, but this captain… He spoke with an Osaka dialect, and was tall and thin. With silver hair."

"Ahh, that was Ichimaru Gin. The captain of the third division. He may seem a little scary at first but he was vice captain to Aizen-taicho before he became captain. He may seem a little intimidating at first, but you get used to him." He told her.

"Oh," was all she said, and Haruka turned to leave. _So that's why I was so scared._ She thought walking down the walkway. _It was just his intimidation that got me all freaked out._

"Haruka! There you are!" Something heavy fell on top of her and hands latched around her neck.

Haruka's legs buckled but she managed to stay upright, "N-Naomi! Don't do that!"

"Do what?" She teasingly asked, "I finally got Bya-chan's picture. It took a lot of convincing and afterwards I decided to _paint_." Her voice took on a menacing tone.

"What did you paint this time?" Haruka moaned.

"You'll see, but for the time being, I'm going to go hide at your place. Okay? Thanks!" She leaped off Haruka's back, and ran for Haruka's place.

"Is this new painting that bad?" She asked out loud, to no one in particular, "Oh well, better head to tenth division headquarters and check it out." Pivoting on her right foot she headed for tenth division headquarters.

--

_There's the headquarters but it looks peaceful. Maybe Hitsugaya-taicho hasn't seen the new painting yet._ Musing over the thought of whether or not to enter and see the painting, she would risk Hitsugaya-taicho finding and her demanding to know where Naomi is. _I'll find a tree to climb and look over the wall._

Walking around the headquarters she found a seemingly tall tree and climbed up. Just as she reached the second branch, an enraged voice broke through the peaceful air, "YAMAMOTO NAOMI!"

_He found the painting._ Moving quickly to the top she peered over the edge and had to duck again to keep from falling. She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggles.

Naomi had painted on the walls were chibi version of Hitsugaya-taicho and Ukitake-taicho smiling with the both of them giving the victory sign. Scrawled on the bottom of the picture was: _Chibi Shiro-chan and Shiro-chan forever!_

Hitsugaya-taicho and Matsumoto-fukutaicho were looking at the picture. Hitsugaya-taicho was downright pissed off; you could even see the waves of murderous intent, while Matsumoto-fukutaicho was trying to hide her laughter.

"Well, she does have a point." Matsumoto-fukutaicho choked out.

"Shut up." He hissed, "She's going to get it this time."

"But last time you couldn't even find her for two weeks." She reminded him.

"This time I'm going to find her, and drag her here so she can wash the paint off." Hitsugaya-taicho stomped off.

Matsumoto-fukutaicho watched him go off, "good luck with that". She gave a friendly wave to his retreating back.

_I better go._ She quickly climbed down the trunk and jumped off, just as a familiar blond man walked right under the tree.

SMACK!

She fell on top of him and he fell to the ground. Haruka topples over and her head collided with his back, and he gave a grunt. "G-gomen nasai!" Haruka managed to gasp out while sitting up, still on top of him.

"It's okay, but could you please get off?" Was the muffled answer, obviously he made a face plant into the ground.

Quickly rolling off of him and onto the ground, Kira Izuru stood up rubbing his shoulder, "interesting how we keep running into each other, Haruka-san." He held out his hand to help her up and she took it blushing.

"Sorry," she blushed harder, "what are you doing here?"

"I heard Hitsugaya-taicho yelling and came over to investigate."

"Ahh that would be because Naomi painted on the walls again." She sheepishly told him, "Naomi told me she painted on the walls and I come to see what she did."

"So you saw Naomi?" Immediately the cheerful atmosphere was squashed, as a murderous Hitsugaya-taicho appeared behind her, "where is she?"

"Umm…" Haruka turned around, _busted…_ "I don't know." _I just LIED to a captain! I'm going to get so busted!_

She flinched under his gaze, "You sure?"

"Hai! She told me and then ran off in the direction of first division headquarters." Her cheeks felt warm from lying to a captain straight in the face, _if anyone finds out about this…_

Hitsugaya-taicho disappeared and Izuru spoke up from behind, "Did she really go that way?"

"Don't make me lie again." She murmured sheepishly.

"You lied to his face?" He gave her a strange look, "you've got guts."

"Huh?"

"You just told Hitsugaya-taicho that Yamamoto-dono was at the first division headquarters when she's not. That took guts." Kira-fukutaicho laughed.

Blushing she told him, "Naomi keeps telling me that I lack guts."

"I think you have guts you just don't use 'em." Another laugh came from him, "I starting to sound like my captain, speaking-wise."

"Ichimaru-taicho? You don't sound like him at all." She argued. _You're too nice and you don't have the feeling of snakes._

A playful smirk played on his lips, "Oh really?"

--

Racing through the trees, Naomi gave a loud laugh. "I could hear Chibi Shiro-chan's yell from Haruka's place! Seems like he really hated that one."

_Aaah!_

_Was that a hollow call?_ Naomi stopped on a branch and listened intently. How did a hollow get into Soul Society? Shinigami would be on the hunt, if a hollow somehow got here.

Aaah…

Was it just her or was that sound closer? Slowly she turned her head, and screamed before everything went black.

--

Walking down the walkway to her quarters, Haruka giggled at the little word fight she and Kira-fukutaicho had. He had to be one of the nicest fukutaicho she ever met. But then again, she hadn't met all of the vice captains.

She breathed deeply, but ending up gagging as a rank, metallic smell filled her nostrils. _I smell blood._ Putting a cautious hand on her Zanpakuto, she raced forward to check the area.

Reaching a small clearing her nose wrinkled in disgust, "Ugh," but then her eyes widened. Shinigami were strewn all over the ground, dead. She quickly bent down and checked the wounds on one. "These wounds were made by a Zanpakuto." She murmured.

Her stomach gave lurch. This was just like what happened with Kaien-dono's wife. Could another hollow like that one be on the loose?

Haruka darted forward past the bodies, until she found someone standing amid all the corpses. Their Zanpakuto was stained with blood that dripped off the blade. The Shinigami was female because their long black hair hung limp and this person had the curves of a woman.

Swallowing, she gave a shudder. This was too much like the incident with Kaien-dono. "Who are you?" She called out.

The person turned around. Cold jade stone eyes met her own cerulean eyes. "Noami?" She whispered in disbelief.

**--**

Cliffhanger! Haha, I'm evil. Anyhow, I know this sounds so much like the Kaien business but I couldn't think of anything else. Besides if you read the manga it's revealed who made the Hollow that killed Kaien and his wife. I'll follow up on that thought.

**I don't own BLEACH, Tite Kubo does. I own Naomi and Haruka though.**

**Ano-Um**


	7. Hollow taking over

How could Noami kill all these people? Naomi wouldn't do that! She couldn't… _This isn't Naomi!_

"Naomi…" Haruka whispered, "why?"

"Heh, so that is this woman's name?" Naomi spoke in a harsh voice. Even her voice wasn't the same. It was a male speaking, melded with her own voice, "She was all alone and I took her over."

"What are you?" Haruka shouted at him, moving into a defensive position; her hand wrapped around the hilt of her Zanpakuto. Even though she asked the question, she already knew the answer.

"Me? I'm a hollow!" She gave a shrieking laugh, "By inhabiting the bodies of Shinigami and I can kill freely, because the Shinigami will be trying to devise a plot to separate me from their comrades' bodies!"

"Bastard…" A new emotion was spreading throughout her body: rage. This hollow took over an unwilling Naomi and killed all those people.

"What? Already trying to think of a way to separate me from this woman without hurting her? It's impossible, I tell you! I'm fused with her soul! The only way to kill me is if you kill her!" 'Naomi' gave another shrieking laugh.

_Just like that night so long ago._ Her grip tightened. "I'll find a way."

"Oh? I like your determination." The hollow charged, and in an instant a flash of silver descended towards her.

Reacting to the attack, she pulled out her own Zanpakuto. _Clang._ They collided together and the weight the hollow was pressing against her Zanpakuto instantly lifted.

Naomi jumped back and gave Haruka's Zanpakuto an excited look, "Two blades? I've never seen a reinforced double katana before."

"Then it'll be your last," Haruka vowed. She would save Naomi; she wouldn't let Naomi have the same fate as Kaien-dono.

She charged Naomi and their swords clashed together once again. "So tell me, _woman._" Naomi sneered, "How do you _plan_ to try and separate me from this body?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" She hissed through her teeth. Sliding her Zanpakuto across Naomi's own, she pushed herself away, "Sorry Naomi." Haruka muttered, held out her palm, and then shouted, "O Lord, Mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man, Truth and temperance, Upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Blue Fire, Crash down!"

Blue spiritual energy burst out of her palm and soared towards Naomi. Its' reaction was instantaneous; the area around Naomi was caught in a fiery blaze. Naomi jumped towards her right to avoid the worst of hit but it hit its mark. Her left sleeve was smoking.

"Damn," Naomi sighed and ripped the sleeve off. Her arm was blackened and burnt. The smell of burned skin filled Haruka's nostrils. Giving Haruka an amused look she called, "so, you're actually going to hurt your friend?"

"If it means getting you two separated, then yes." Was her reply as she charged once again.

"Two can play at that game." She held her palm out, "Shot of Red fire!"

The red ball of energy came at Haruka faster than she could react. _Shit!_ She crouched for an instant then jumped violently to her right. But it was too fast for her to dodge; it flew right by her leg. Her hakama caught on fire and the skin underneath prickled from the heat. As fast as she could she patted it smoldering the flames.

"Don't turn your back on your opponents!" A sharp pain sent waves throughout her body.

Turning her head, she saw with horror that Naomi had managed to stab her in the side, right between her ribs. A hiss of pain escaped through her lips as the hollow/Naomi violently pulled the Zanpakuto out. In return she pivoted on her right foot and stabbed Naomi the stomach.

Genuine pain flashed across Naomi's face before her features turned back to malice. Her free hand gripped on of the blades, "You actually stabbed her?"

"I told you, I'm going to separate you from Naomi". Haruka answered. Her eyes turned to an electric blue from concentrating her spirit energy.

"What are you doing?" The hollow's voice seemed to be having a hit panic in it.

"Turn the sands of time, Kāla!" She called.

The hilt of her Zanpakuto glowed and a white orb grew from it ad surrounded Naomi.

Instantly Naomi's face contorted with pain. "AARHG! What did you do?" She jumped backwards, pulling the blades out and began to swing her own Zanpakuto around, "What is this feeling?"

"My Zanpakuto… Kāla, controls time." Haruka calmly answered, "I'm reverting time to before you took over Naomi."

"You bitch!" Naomi howled as her Zanpakuto went flying. A mask started to appear on the side of her face and seconds later the body of the hollow started to come out the side of her body.

_BANG!_

The Hollow went flying and fell down into a heap on the ground twitching. Naomi however, went flying into a tree. She gave a soft grunt and fell to the ground.

"Naomi!" Haruka raced to her and fell to her knees, scooping Naomi into her arms.

Her eyes struggled to open, "Ha…ru…ka…?" She managed to croak out before her eyes closed fully.

"Hang on Naomi." She whispered to her.

"Haruka-san!" Two voices simultaneously shouted.

Swiveling her head she saw Kiyone and Sentaro running towards her, "we saw the bodies and the kido!" Kiyone shouted

The stopped in their tracks when they saw Naomi, "Get Ukitake-taicho, quick!" Haruka ordered.

Nodding at the same time they raced off. Turning her attention to Naomi again she checked to blood flowing out of her wound. It was flowing at a steady pace. Nothing to life threatening at the moment but could become dangerous if she didn't get any medical attention.

A sharp pain went through side and Haruka gave a sharp hiss as she remembered her own wound. The blood was coming out of the wound at a fast pace. Haruka was sure that her right lung was pieced, because it was getting harder to breathe.

"You damned… Bitch." The hollow's wheezing voice reached her ears, "when I can move again, I'll kill you!"

"Don't even think about it," Ukitake-taicho had finally appeared, his Zanpakuto drawn.

"Ukitake-taicho!"

"Stay there, Haruka." He moved towards her, "Aizen-taicho is on his way here to dispatch the hollow."

"Thank goodness," Haruka breathed a sigh of relief, but quickly flinched from the pain. She gritted her teeth but still a hiss of pain escaped through.

"What happened?" Ukitake-taicho helped her to her feet, before taking Naomi into his arms.

"A hollow, just like the one that had taken over Kaien-dono and his wife all those years ago, took over Naomi." Haruka's legs buckled.

"Haruka-san!" Kiyone appeared behind her and took her arm over her shoulders to help her stay upright, "Take it easy now".

"Thank you, Kiyone-san." Haruka said gratefully.

"Quick, we need to get them to the fourth division." Ukitake-taicho told Kiyone.

"Hai!" Kiyone replied as they both disappeared.

--

"Unohana-taicho, Yamamoto-sotaicho is here to see Yamamoto-dono." Kiyone appeared through the doorway.

"Let him in then, Kiyone-san." Unohana-taicho told her.

"Hai!" She disappeared, and reappeared with the Sotaicho following close behind.

"Unohana-taicho how is she?" He moved quickly and purposefully to Naomi's side.

"There is a lot of damage to her soul, two deep stab wounds into her stomach, and her left arm was burned terribly." Unohana stated as she continued to heal Naomi's wounds.

"Her soul…?" Yamamoto-sotaicho questioned.

"According to Haruka-san, a hollow had infused itself with Yamamoto-dono's soul. She had separated the two but Yamamoto-dono's soul took critical damage from the fusing and un-fusing." She explained to him.

"Haruka-san? She was the one who saved Naomi?"

"Hai,"

"Kiyone-san," Yamamoto-sotaicho spoke firmly, "I want to speak with this Haruka-san."

"Hai! I'll go get her!" Kiyone saluted, and hurried out the door.

"Yamamoto-sotaicho," Unohana-taicho spoke out softly.

"Yes?"

"Naomi will have to stay in bed for a least two weeks for her soul to heal. Can you make sure she does that?" She gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry, I will make sure Naomi won't leave her room." He spoke firmly.

"Yamamoto-sotaicho," A soft voice addressed, "I'm Haruka."

The old man turned around to see the young Shinigami with her head bowed. Her kimono had somewhat been torn off and bandages wrapped around her torso. "You're Haruka-san?"

"Hai!" She lifted her head to reveal clear cerulean eyes.

Walking closer he put his hand on her shoulder, "you have my sincere gratitude, Haruka-san."

Her eyes widened, "Hai!" She bowed her head again.

"No need for such formalities." He gave a kind smile, "You saved my granddaughter's life."

"Sotaicho!" Aizen-taicho appeared behind Haruka, "the hollow that hurt Yamamoto-dono has been destroyed."

Yamamoto-sotaicho's hand dropped from Haruka's shoulder and he gave Aizen-taicho an approved nod, "good. Do you have any ideas how the hollow got in?"

"No, sir. None at all. According to the guards, not a single hollow sensor has gone off in the last 48 hours." He reported.

"Very interesting. I'll have a talk with Kurotsuchi-taicho about hollows that can get past our hollow sensors. Unohana-taicho, heal Naomi to the best of your abilities; I must be off. Come Aizen-taicho." He gave a small nod to Haruka and he left with Aizen-taicho in tow.

-/-

And another chapter done. I had a snow day today so I got most of the day to write this. Haruka's Zanpakuto was revealed. I based it off Kadaj's sword from Advent Children, if you've ever seen the movie. Basically it's katana but instead of one blade on the crossguard there's two.

Kāla- A Sanskrit word for 'time', I changed the name because that last one bugged me and I was pretty sure I was inaccurate.

**Also thanks to JenovaJuice97 for reviewing!**

**Sotaicho-commander-general**

**BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo. Haruka and Naomi are mine.**


	8. Boredom and a Spider

"We still haven't been able to find any leads on to how the Hollow got in, Yamamoto-sotaicho." The official from the twelfth division reported on the screen in Yamamoto-sotaicho's office. "Kurotsuchi-taicho is furious."

Yamamoto-sotaicho nodded, "I see. Keep me updated."

"Yes, and… Yamamoto-sotaicho?" The official hesitantly asked.

"Yes?"

"How is Yamamoto-dono doing?"

He smiled, "She is very restless."

--

"I'm bored!" Naomi whined. "I wanna go outside, Jirō-kun!"

Sasakibe Chōjirō sighed, Unohana-taicho had to step out for a few hours to check on her fukutaicho and create some more medicine for Yamamoto-dono; leaving him to watch over the young girl. "I know Yamamoto-dono; if you rest then you'll be able to heal quickly and can go out."

"But I don't wanna rest." She moaned and turned over in her bed. "I want to paint pretty pictures on Chibi Shiro-chan's wall!" Naomi pounded her clenched fists against the bed.

"Yamamoto-dono, please stop moving around so much. You'll slow down your recovery."

"NO!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yamamoto-Genryūsai Naomi." A firm voice came from the doorway, "stop moving."

"Oji-sama!" Noami shot up in bed, "can I please go outside now?"

"No, Naomi. When Unohana-taicho says that you've made a complete recovery than you may get up and about." Yamamoto-sotaicho told her. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored and tired", she pouted. "I wanna go and hang out with Haruka!"

"Haruka-san is busy with her division's work. That Hollow did kill a majority of her division." Sasakibe-fukutaicho cut in.

"Yeah… About that Hollow; any leads?" Naomi began to poke her fingers together, still a little unnerved at the fact that a Hollow had taken over her body.

"Not at the moment. The fifth and twelfth divisions are looking into it." Yamamoto-sotaicho said thoughtfully.

"Why is Aizen helping Kurotsuchi-taicho's investigation?" Naomi frowned.

"Aizen dispatched the Hollow; he's been giving Kurotsuchi-taicho details of the Hollow." Unohana-taicho said as she stepped back into the room, "You're medicine is ready, Yamamoto-dono."

"I don't wanna take it!" Naomi dove under the covers and shield herself from the evil medicine, _Waah. Haruka help me!_

--

_Aaah-choo!_ Haruka sneezed and nearly dropped the end of the stretcher she was holding.

"Someone's talking about you," (1) Kiyone teased from behind her.

"Most likely Naomi." Haruka replied and retained her grip on the handles of the stretcher. Naomi had been stuck in her room for nearly two weeks now. Unohana-taicho reported that her body was weak from the Hollow, and needed at least a month and a half of rest. But Naomi hated being in one place for so long; and according to Naomi when Haruka visited that she may need to stay in her room for two months now. Since she snuck out at night for an entire week.

Trust Naomi to sneak out when her reiatsu and body needed to rest! Haruka had scolded her the first night she snuck out to meet her. Of course Naomi was bored, but it still didn't give her an excuse to sneak out.

Well, Haruka was bored too. Naomi was stuck in her room recuperating, and Rukia had still not returned from doing a soul burial in the living world. _Actually, Rukia's been gone for nearly two months now. That's a little too long for a simple soul burial._ She had asked Ukitake-taicho about it and he had frowned and said that was too long.

_It's probably no big deal. She must've decided to stay and do some Hollow extermination while she was there and got injured. Rukia must be spending her time in a gigai _(2)_ healing herself._ She began to roll her neck working out the kinks and cracking it in some places, _mental note to self though, give Rukia a stern lecture when she gets back._

_Thwack._ Haruka's head jerked forward slightly, "Pay attention or you'll drop the body!" Sentarō scolded his hand raised from smacking her head.

"Sorry," She mumbled and refrained herself from rubbing her head. Still two weeks had passed and they were still hauling bodies out of the clearing. Haruka did not hear what the body count was, but it did take out a good chunk of the division. That Hollow that had somehow got in must've been more powerful than the one that had taken over Kaien-dono, all those years ago… _No, don't think about that._

"Come on! Hurry up. We still have more work to do!" Kiyone shouted.

"Kiyone! Stop trying to hog the spotlight! I know what I'm doing here more that you do!" Sentarō shot at her.

"You tryin' to start something? I'm better than you and you know it!" Kiyone argued.

"Ugh. Don't start fighting." Some people moaned from around them. Kiyone and Sentarō, the two people who shared third seat, always argued on who's better at their job and, of course, it got on everyone's nerves. Especially Haruka's and Ukitake-taicho's.

Once they reached the body area, Haruka gratefully set the wooden stretcher down. She never like being near dead bodies, it always gave her the chills. Walking away from it quickly she leaned against a tree and stretched her sore arms and shoulders.

Looking up, she blinked as her line of vision was met with a small brown insect with eight long, but small brown legs. Her eyebrow twitched a few times as she stared at it.

"KYAAAAA!"

--

Aizen-taicho stared at the reports in front of him, "so according to Mayuri and our sensors no Hollow has gotten into Soul Society since the incident with the thirteenth division's former lieutenant. How puzzling."

"Nothing yet?" Hinamori spoke up from behind him.

"Not a single thing. I don't understand. How could a Hollow just appear out of nowhere? It just doesn't make sense." He rubbed his temples with his fingers, "Mayuri is having the exact same problem."

"Kurotsuchi-taicho can't find an answer either?" Hinamori-fukutaicho was shocked, two of the senior captains couldn't figure out how the Hollow got in. "Yamamoto-sotaicho will be furious to know that neither of you two could figure out how it got in."

"I know Hinamori." Aizen-taicho's eyes narrowed, "but what worries me more is Ukitake's subordinate, Kuchiki Rukia."

"What about her?"

"She left two months ago to do a soul burial because a soul was attracting Hollows. Now she hasn't even come back, and we can't find a trace of her reiatsu anywhere."

"But if she's in a gigai"- Momo began.

"Even if she's in a gigai we still should be able to trace her reiatsu unless…" He sat back in his chair. "Unless she was killed by a Hollow or her Shinigami powers were stolen. Hinamori, please leave. I need to think some more things through."

Hinamori, who was staring at him wide eyed at his theory, quickly bowed, "of course, Aizen-taicho."

When the door closed Aizen stared straight ahead, "or Rukia-san could be in Kisuke-san's untraceable gigai. Could it really be that simple? I better start making preparations then, if I'm right."

--

"Oh come on, its only a spider." Sentarō laughed as he held the small spider in his hand.

Kiyone and Sentarō had run over to her only to find her staring in fright at a small daddy longlegs spider on the tree. "Just get it away!" Haruka shouted from as she hid behind Kiyone.

"I didn't know you didn't like spiders." Kiyone chuckled.

"I hate spiders! Just imagining the way they look and move… _Ugh._" She shuddered at the thought. Haruka could remember Naomi laughing herself silly when she had fainted at the sight of a Hollow that remotely resembled a spider.

"Here look at the spider!" Sentarō held his hand in front of Haruka.

Instantly she pushed against Kiyone and made a beeline for the opposite end of the field. "Keep that spider away from me!" She shrieked as she skidded to a stop.

The laughing of Kiyone and Sentarō reached her ears and also the voice of her captain as he walked into the area. "What are you doing Haruka?"

Haruka's face burned as she faced her captain, "umm… Sentarō is chasing me with a spider."

Ukitake-taicho's eyebrow rose up, "a spider?"

"…Hai" She sighed and bowed, "sorry for creating a disturbance."

"It's alright, Haruka." He placed his hand on her head, "we all have fears." In a louder voice he called, "back to work everyone!"

"Hai!" A chorus of voices echoed throughout the clearing.

--

Ichimaru Gin leaned back against the wall watching the thirteenth division continuing their cleanup from the Hollow attack. The fourth seat, Haruka, had caught his eye. True, her Zanpakuto was very unique. He had never heard of a Zanpakuto that could control time.

Besides that fact there was barely anything else unusual about her. She had black hair that went to her mid back, and clear cerulean eyes. Though, her reaction when she saw a spider was fairly amusing. Haruka did seem to be fond of her captain. Of course she was, Ukitake-taicho was one of the _nicer_ captains.

But Gin didn't like unusual people. They were to complex and too many things to remember about them. This girl was just fine to him. "Too bad ya aren't in my division. Haruka-san." Gin turned around and headed back towards his own division headquarters. "You sho' are an interestin' girl."

--

**Fixed the division switch up.**

**Gaah… I may like Gin and his speech a lot but it's a **_**pain**_** to write.**

**(1): In Japan when you sneeze they believe it's because someone is talking about you.**

**(2): A gigai is a faux (false) body that Shinigami use when they need to recuperate or spend time in the real world.**

**EvilBoyzR2Cute asked if this was going to be following the anime or manga plotline. All the hints I dropped about Rukia and Aizen should give it away.**

**And Haruka is scared of spiders. Yes, I used my fear of spiders for the story. I hate spiders. There are a few other things she's scared of that may be revealed later on. You'll just have to wait.**


	9. Criminal Charges

"Oi, Haruka." Naomi called from her bed, when Haruka entered her room, "have you heard from Rukia at all?"

"None whatsoever. She's been gone way to long for a soul burial." Haruka sighed, and sat down on the corner of Naomi's bed. "Ukitake-taicho's worried."

"What do you think she's doing?" The bedridden girl questioned.

"I think she may have fought some Hollows but got injured, and decided to heal herself in a gigai." Haruka looked at Naomi, "that seems logical, doesn't it?"

Naomi nodded, "it does. Oh well, we can ask Rukia when she gets back."

"Yamamoto-dono." Unohana-taicho appeared in the doorway, "I have your final dose of medicine."

Naomi's head swiveled to look at the captain of the fourth division, "final dose?"

Unohana-taicho nodded and smiled, "tomorrow you can leave your room."

"That early, Unohana-taicho?" Haruka stood up, "I thought you said it would take about a month and a half for her to heal."

"Oh don't question her Haruka! I've been dying of boredom while you've been out doing whatever!" Naomi reached over and playfully punched Haruka's arm.

"Umm… I've been cleaning up the area that the Hollow destroyed." Was the answer.

"Oh… Whoops, my bad!" She laughed.

"Erm… Sumimasen." Haruka bowed to Unohana-taicho, "sorry Naomi. I've got some paperwork to do." She quickly left the room. _That wasn't much of a laughing matter, Naomi. Shinigami died._ "I shouldn't be so uptight about these things." Haruka muttered as she entered the main hallway.

"Uptight about what?"

She jumped and quickly turned around, "Abarai-fukutaicho!" Her heart sank as she noticed the man next to him, "Kuchiki-taicho." Haruka quickly bowed to the two, "sumimasen."

Kuchiki-taicho merely nodded as she hurried past them. _Gah… Even if he's Rukia's nii-sama, he still scares me, and why are they both wearing normal Shinigami clothing? Kuchiki-taicho's haori is missing._ _Why do I seem to be forgetting something?_ She tilted her head and pondered for a second. Then it hit her, "crap! PAPERWORK!"

--

"Stupid Kiyone. Stupid Sentarō." She grumbled, as she slammed the two piles of paperwork on the table in her office. Those two must've been drunk again and decided to dump all of their paperwork on her. Not half, but _all._ Well, Sentarō probably wasn't drunk but he must've just dumped his paperwork on her. Revenge for when she gave him half of her paperwork that was formally Kiyone's. _I'm never going to get this done._ Haruka sighed as she picked up a stack, and headed out the door and for Ukitake-taicho's office.

_Gomen Ukitake-taicho but… You always do get your paper work done in time!_ Cautiously, she peeked in his office and to her relief discovered it empty. Striding in confidently, she dropped the stack on his desk and quickly exited. _Hopefully he'll think it was Kiyone or Sentarō who put the paperwork there._

"Getting daring now are we?" Haruka jumped and turned to the light teasing voice that came from her right. Naomi sat on a tree branch grinning madly, "I _knew_ I was rubbing off on you!"

Haruka rolled her eyes, "it's not that. Kiyone and Sentarō decided to give me their entire share of paperwork and I just… Thought that Ukitake-taicho could get it done in time."

"_Right_".

"Urusai! Anyway, Naomi, I still have a stack of paperwork that I need to do." She quickly told her.

"Ugh… Sucks to be you." The cheery girl told her. "Jirō-kun and Oji-sama always do their own paperwork and I get very little paperwork." She grinned even more and waved, "have fun!" Naomi disappeared.

"I'm sure I will…" Haruka said sarcastically before heading back to her office. _Okay, now down to business._

--

Aizen leaned back in his chair once more, his eyes hidden by the glare reflected off his glasses, and a satisfied smile on his face. "The wheels are in motion. Only a little while longer…"

--

"Haruka! Haruka! Wake up!" Pounding on her office door caused Haruka to groggily open her eyes. She had pulled an overnighter in her office due to the rest of her paper work. And sleeping in a chair was not comfortable.

"What?" She opened the door to reveal a panic stricken-faced Naomi. "What's wrong Naomi?" Haruka yawned while rubbing her eyes; clearly not getting the panic that was evident on Naomi's features.

"Rukia's back. Renji and Bya-chan brought her back. Under criminal charges and she faces the death penalty!" Naomi explained in one breath.

Haruka immediately found herself not tired, but at full attention. She stared at her best friend in shock. "What? Rukia… Death penalty? What did she do?"

"Breathe in and out." Naomi told her as she placed a caring hand on her shoulder, "apparently she gave her Shinigami powers to a human."

"She gave her powers…" Haruka closed her eyes, _so that's why she was gone for so long._ "But why Abarai-fukutaicho and Kuchiki-taicho? I mean they could have sent anyone to get her."

"They probably sent them to ensure her capture." Naomi sighed, "are you okay?"

Haruka's eyes flew open, "no I am not okay! My friend is under arrest and faces the death penalty. How would you be?"

"Rukia's my friend too". Naomi sounded hurt.

"Sorry, Naomi. It's just… Rukia. We've been through so much together in the thirteenth division. We were guided under Kaien-dono…" She gulped; shuddering at the memory of that fateful night. "We exterminated Hollows together, we trained together…" Haruka moaned. "Does Ukitake-taicho know?"

"I would assume. Rukia's his subordinate."

"Can we see her?" Haruka looked at Naomi.

"Yes. I can get us in to see her. I am Yamamoto-sōtaicho's granddaughter after all." Naomi gave a forced laugh; trying to bring light to the situation. It didn't work out too well.

"C'mon." Naomi said and they both left and ran for the cells at high speed.

--

"Kuchiki-sama. You have visitors." The guard informed Rukia stiffly.

Rukia didn't even turn around in her chair. "Thank you." She told him.

There was a shuffling of feet, and an unmistakable voice came from behind. "Rukia?"

Rukia turned her head in shock, "Haruka?"

"And Naomi." Another voice came from behind and the two of them appeared in front of her cell.

"Hey," Haruka gave a small smile. "How are you?"

"…I'm atoning for my sins." Rukia turned her head back around and continued to stare the wall.

"Sins? You have no sins to atone for, Rukia." Naomi frowned.

"That's what you think."

"Rukia…" Haruka started, "I'm sure you did nothing wrong in the real world."

"I did a lot of wrong things." The young Kuchiki sounded like she was trying to not cry.

"Like what?" Naomi prodded.

"Naomi!" Haruka whispered harshly.

"I twisted a young man's fate. I came abruptly into his life and sent him into a world where he should not belong." Rukia's head tilted down.

Haruka could only stare in shock. While Naomi was staring at the back of Rukia's head with mixed emotions of confusion and coldness on her face. "Do you really believe that Rukia?" The words that came from Naomi's mouth were sharp. "Do you really believe that? Would that man believe that? Or would he see it different?"

"It wouldn't matter. He's dead." Rukia shot back. "Nii-sama delivered a fatal blow to him. Even if he survived there would be no way for him to regain his powers or come after me."

"Rukia…" Haruka started. A hand on her shoulder stopped her and she looked up to see Naomi shaking her head.

"There's nothing more we can do. C'mon Haruka."

"But"- Haruka tried to protest.

"Haruka, we should leave Rukia now. The guard will come in a little while." Naomi sounded close to crying.

"Yes. It would be best for you two to leave. The next time we see each other will most likely be at the execution." Rukia's voice came from inside the cell. Her voice sounded dead.

"Let's go Haruka." Naomi took hold of Haruka's forearm in a firm grip, and guided her out of the cell.

"How could Rukia be like that?" Haruka bit her lip once they were outside. "That's not like the Rukia I know."

"I don't know. The only way to know is to know what happened while she was in the real world." Naomi turned to look at Haruka. "Now we can't do anything for her."

"Nothing?" Haruka sank to her knees. _I can't take this! I can't take this feeling of this situation being out of my control._ "Naomi…" She rose slowly to her feet, "I need to be alone for awhile."

Naomi opened her mouth to answer her but Haruka left already thanks to her shunpō (1). "Haruka… Will you be okay?" The girl asked staring at the spot where Haruka was before turning around, and heading for the first division headquarters.

--

Haruka sat on a tree branch overlooking thirteenth division, _Kaien-dono… What would you do in a situation like this?_ A sigh escaped her lips, "Rukia, it wasn't like you to be like that. I've only seen you be like that once before. When Kaien-dono was killed."

Jumping down she headed towards the direction of the library. _I honestly don't know what to do anymore about this. I feel so helpless. And the day isn't even half over yet._

She shook her head, "I can't be so down. I need to find something to do about this. Naomi said she might _face_ the death penalty; that means she might not die." Haruka was trying to reason with herself; trying to make herself feel better.

It wasn't working.

_I'm just gonna go back to my office and do paperwork then._ Haruka though sullenly as she found herself in front of the library and she started to backtrack. _I seriously don't know what to do._

"Where ya goin' Haruka-_chan_?"

Haruka froze; the feeling was back. The feeling of snakes wrapping themselves around her limbs surrounded her. Her throat tightened as she slowly turned around to be met with a grinning fox-like face framed with silver hair. _Third division taicho: Ichimaru Gin._ That wasn't a face she wasn't about to forget so easily. Nor this suffocating feeling, that would root her to the spot.

"I-I'm going to do paper work, Ichimaru-taicho." She managed to choke out. Gods, she hated this feeling.

"More paperwork?" He stepped closer and the feeling intensified, "why are ya doin' paperwork if your friend is goin' to be executed?"

Her eyes widened, _executed? Is it already final?_ "You mean… They already decided that?"

"No, but I bet that's what will happen to Rukia-chan." His grin seemed to widen, if that was possible.

_Is he serious? Why is he making this seem like a joke?_ "Please, don't say that!" She told him.

Ichimaru-taicho gave a small laugh, "Ahh, gomen. You and Rukia-chan must be close friends." In an instant he was in front of her his hand on her head. "Take a walk with me, Haruka-chan."

Haruka was frozen stiff. The closer he was to her; the snakes seemed to squeeze tighter, _too close._ "With all due respect, Ichimaru-taicho"-.

"Haruka-chan, it's a captain's order." The man lifted his hand and headed in the direction of third division headquarters.

She had no choice but to follow now, but she made sure to keep a good distance away. Something about him made her uneasy, something else from the feeling of the snakes, but yet something else about him made part of herself drawn to him, like she wanted to know this man. _Haruka, stop it._ Haruka scolded herself firmly.

"When ya went ta see Rukia-chan, was she already in a funk?" Ichimaru-taicho's question cut through her thoughts.

"Nani? How did you know I went to see Rukia?" _Is he following me?_

"You seem down. Besides, just earlier sixth division-taicho went in there to tell her that her execution was moved to twenty-five days away." Gin gave a light chuckle. "He was so calm 'bout it. The ideal Shinigami, don't cha think?"

_So he was lying! They did decide to execute her._ "You lied, then." Haruka mumbled quietly.

"Oh? Gomen, then." He laughed lightly. "Haruka-chan, are ya sad?"

_What kind of question is that?_ "No. I'm more mad and confused, than anything else." She averted her eyes, and looked anywhere except at Ichimaru-taicho's back.

"I see. Well then, Haruka-chan, I need ta go now." He turned around and waved, "bye, bye." In an instant he was gone and about a second later his voice whispered in her ear, "it was amusing how ya reacted to that spider."

She gasped and turned around quickly but he was already gone and the feeling disappeared. _What was he doing watching me?_ Haruka shivered, how long had he been watching her?

--

Ichimaru Gin arrived in his office and gave a satisfied laugh. He had defiantly surprised her when he told her about the spider. It probably put her on edge. "Better wait a few days 'fore I go talk ta her again." He had quite a few more things to do. But he would make sure that this wasn't the last time they talked or saw each other.

He sat down in his chair, "you are too interestin' Haruka-chan. We will see how this execution goes, won't we?"

--

**Wow, this got out a lot faster. I had a lot of free time on my hands. Though I won't anymore 'cause I start driver's training. Thank you to the people who caught my mistake in the last chapter of switching up divisions. I smacked myself when someone pointed it out to me. Fixed it though.**

**Anyhow, I need lots of time to plot things now. I'm running at a minor writer's block for closer later chapters. I already know what I'm gonna do with later, later chapters ('Round the time when Rukia's execution takes place and Hitsugaya and Gin have their nighttime fight). But I have to figure out what I'm gonna do before that.**

**Yeah, and midway through typing this I forgot that Rukia maintains her happy nature 'till after she receives news of the date change (or was it when she enters the white tower?) Ehh… I just tweaked it how I wrote it.**

**(1): Shunpō (flash steps) is a movement technique that allows a person to move faster than the eye can follow.**

**Sumimasen- excuse me**

**BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo. Haruka and Naomi are my characters though.**

**Constructive criticism appreciated, flamers are not.**


	10. Invasion

Several days passed since Rukia was brought back from the real world. Naomi became busy with work from her own division and Ukitake-taicho fell ill again. Luckily Sentarō and Kiyone where taking care of him. Or maybe that was unluckily since they constantly battle for his attention.

_Who says that the thirteenth division is boring?_ Haruka thought, as she passed the captain's quarters where the sound of bickering reached her ears. She shook her head, "Those two don't realize that, their bickering doesn't help his condition at all." The young Shinigami would have entered to try and help Ukitake-taicho, but then Kiyone and Sentarō would have loudly accused her of trying to get the captain's favor over them and then shoo her out of the room.

"Its better I don't go in there." She sighed, "Sorry Ukitake-taicho." Haruka slightly flinched as the sound of china breaking came from the room.

"Ahh! Sumimasen, taicho!" Kiyone's high shrill stung Haruka's ears. "I'll clean this up right away!"

_Poor Taicho._ She felt sympathetic as she left the headquarters, and headed for the first division headquarters. _The only thing I hate about being in thirteenth division was the long walk it takes to get from here to Naomi's division._ As she rounded a corner two Shinigami where headed towards her with looks of urgency on their faces.

"Did you hear?" One said to the other as they passed Haruka.

"No, what?" The other asked.

"Several Ryoka are here. They arrived at the West Gate in Rukongai and defeated Jidanbo. But Ichimaru-taicho fought them pushed them back out into Rukongai."

"Really? Why didn't he kill them?"

"I don't know."

_Ryoka?_ _Could they be here to rescue Rukia?_ Her head whipped around, as she stared transfixed at the two before they rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. She broke contact and jumped up several tree branches using Shunpo. When she reached the top she jumped to the roof of the nearest building. "What in the world?" Haruka whispered awestruck.

The large wall that kept intruders out of Soul Society was down. It was the first time she ever saw it. _There haven't been any disturbances in a long time. Now these Ryoka are here._ "They defeated Jidanbo, but Ichimaru-taicho pushed them back. Are they really going through all this trouble to get Rukia back?" _It's a four day walk to the next gate. How will they get through?_

--

"The Ryoka are making quite a few people uneasy. Ne, Haruka?" Naomi grinned as she spun around on the pathway. "In fact Oji-sama called a captains meeting to ask Ichimaru-taicho about him letting the Ryoka live. They're having it right now." She spun around once more before frowning at Haruka who was currently sitting against a tree with her head down.

"Hey, Naomi?" Haruka looked up at her best friend, "are these Ryoka something that should be considered a threat?"

Naomi frowned even more before plopping on the ground in front of Haruka, "you think they're friends of Rukia's, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then they have wasted their time."

Haruka's head snapped up, "What?"

A huge grin adorned Naomi's face, "Oji-sama would never let Rukia be executed."

"B-but Yamamoto-sotaicho can't decide something like that! Central 46 does!" Haruka stood up. "I don't want to see Rukia die, Naomi." She shut her eyes attempting to force back the tears.

Naomi was silent for a minute. There was a scuffling of feet and then a pair of warm arms surrounded her. "I promise you, Haruka. On the house of Yamamoto." The young girl's voice was firm. "I will not let Rukia be executed."

Haruka's eyes opened slowly, as a smile emerged on her face. "Thank you, Naomi."

A loud light and noise of something forcing its way through the barrier that surrounded Seireitei, made the two girls jump.

"The Ryoka?" Naomi looked up. "What the hell are they doing?"

"It looks like…" Haruka's eyes widened as she realized what it was, "they're entering Seireitei from above using a Spirit Orb!" She had remembered Kaien-dono telling her and Rukia that his sister was developing something that could penetrate the barrier by using a lot of reiatsu. "How much reiatsu do they have?"

"There is no way they can get through that…" Naomi whispered as she watched; transfixed.

_Could one of those Ryoka be that person who Rukia gave her powers to?_ Haruka was in awe, these Ryoka may be able to save Rukia. There was a blinding flash of light and the ball of light separated into four different paths of light.

"All of those are heading for eleventh division!" Naomi said awestruck. "Not lucky for them!"

"You know how Zaraki-taicho is when it comes to battle." Haruka agreed half-heartedly. _We'll see what happens._

--

Rukia stared out of the small window of the Shrine of Penitence. _What Renji told me is true…_ Her eyes narrowed, _Ichigo… Why are you risking so much to save me?_ She continued to watch the four paths of light fall into Seireitei. "Baka!" She suddenly shouted. "Why didn't you just stay home?" Rukia bit her lip to keep the tears from falling, _I'm not worthy of being saved._

"_Would that man think the same thing?"_ Naomi's voice echoed through her head.

"_He died defending his honor, Rukia. Don't blame yourself. Kaien-dono wouldn't want you to."_ Haruka's now. _"I'm sure you did nothing wrong in the real world."_

Rukia's eyes closed there was so much going on now. "Ichigo, if you die… I don't want another death on my conscious. Please, go home." But inside she knew there was no going back for him.

_14 days left._

--

**Finally! I know this was kind of emotional and repetitive about the whole Ryoka thing but oh well. I'm trying. Sorry, I've taken so long. I'm still thinking about what to do throughout the whole Soul Society Arc but it's still in the air. I want to get to the Arrancar Arc before Halloween though. So hopefully expect more updates. Grimmjow is hot.**

**So anyhow, I haven't updated in quite a few months and this one isn't very long. I promise I'll try to write over 1,500 next time but it's a pretty busy school year for me. I have a deadline for school newspaper on Monday. I've got work and not to mention a few of my favorite shows are back on and I have a tutor for math soon. So yeah, busy month. But I will attempt to get to the Arrancar Arc before Halloween.**


	11. Wartime orders and a traitor?

**NOTICE! I revised the first ten chapters of **_Snake Binds_**, so please take some time to reread them. There is some change of dialogue, names, sentences, spelling/grammer mistakes fixed, and such. Thank you!**

--

_Ryoka have invaded and the captain is still sick._ Haruka mused. _And there has been talk of one of the captain's have something to do with the execution._ Well, according to Naomi there was talk of that floating around. "What is happening out there?" She whispered as she stared at the rest of Seireitei.

--

"Oji-sama," Naomi hurried towards her grandfather as he walked down the long outside hallways of first division headquarters. "Is there any progress on the Ryoka?"

Yamamoto-sotaicho turned to her and sighed, "at the moment, none. All we know is that they are in the eleventh division."

"So close, yet so far away." Naomi sighed. Haruka had been on edge since the invasion. Last time Naomi checked, Haruka was worrying what would happen now that over half of the eleventh division was taken out.

She looked out at the coming night sky; the Ryoka were still out there.

"Naomi." Yamamoto-sotaicho spoke, "please go find Sasakibe for me."

Naomi nodded, "Sure." With that she walked away. _So, they're still in the eleventh division, though. But they could be closer._

"Sotaicho." Next to the messenger, Sasakibe-fukutaicho appeared. "Reporting in. Abarai-fukutaicho engaged a Ryoka, with orange hair and a Zanpakuto as tall as he is, in battle and lost. He suffered many injuries and is currently being detained, per orders from Kuchiki-taicho."

Yamamoto-sotaicho looked shocked. _Now we most definitely know that these Ryoka are strong and should not be underestimated._ Naomi thought grimly, but a spark of hope glimmered inside her. If a Ryoka could beat a vice-captain then they might have a chance to save Rukia.

"Very well, then." Naomi's grandfather tapped his staff against the floor, "call a meeting for all captains."

"Oji-san?" Naomi asked, "why?"

"I am issuing an all-out war order. All senior officers and vice-captains have permission to carry and generally release their Soul Slayers within the court." And with this Yamamoto-sotaicho left.

"A-All-out war?" Naomi choked out. That glimmer of hope vanished; those Ryoka would never stand a chance against thirteen captains. _I have to tell Haruka._

--

Sunshine leaked in to Haruka's room through the windows. Slowly she opened her eyes and attempted to roll over to block out the sun. Unfortunately she rolled right her into a wall. "Wha…?" Groggily she sat up, instead of being in her bed, she was in a corner of her room.

"Why am I over here… Oh yeah." She remembered she was pacing around her room, worrying about the Ryoka and the uneasiness between the captains. When she leaned against a wall to rest for a moment. She must've fallen asleep and slept on the floor through the night.

Stretching, she stood up and she immediately caught sight of a black butterfly resting on her windowsill. A hell butterfly, an order must have been issued sometime in the night. Haruka stretched out her finger, the butterfly flew up and glided to her finger where it sat.

Immediately, a voice echoed inside her head, _"By order of Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni-sotaicho, these two orders are issued. First, constant carrying of Soul Slayers for senior officers, vice-captains included, within the Court is hereby permitted. Second, the wartime general release of aforementioned Soul Slayers is hereby permitted."_ With that the Hell Butterfly lifted itself from Haruka's finger and flew out the window.

"War time orders?" Haruka was horrified. If Captains were allowed to release their Soul Slayers then the Ryoka stood no chance. "I have to tell the Captain!" She ran to her door, she opened it to see Naomi standing in front of it. "Naomi! Did you get the order? Naomi?"

Naomi's head was down and when she looked up, she was crying. "Haruka…" She wailed.

_No… Rukia's execution date was moved._ Haruka thought, _Or, the Ryoka were already captured._ "What is it? Are the Ryoka captured."

"No." Naomi sniffed, "Renji-san, fought the Ryoka and was defeated; which led to the wartime orders. Haruka, Aizen's dead! They found him pinned to the East Sacred Wall, with his own Zanpakuto."

"_No._ That can't be!" A senior captain was dead? More specifically, Aizen-taicho, to think that Aizen-taicho would die _within_ Seireitei was unbelievable. "If he was killed last night and more so in Seireitei then that means"-

-"There's a traitor in our midst." Naomi finished sullenly, she wiped her tears away. "It was horrible. Hinamori-san was arrested for drawing her Zanpakuto against Ichimaru-taicho. The Kira-fukutaicho drew his and fought her leading to his arrest."

"Poor Hinamori-fukutaicho, she practically idolized Aizen-taicho." Haruka sympathized.

"Even worse, Haruka. The Captains doubt each other now. Some are suspecting Ichimaru-taicho of being a traitor." Naomi walked over to the railing of the hallway and sat down. Haruka followed her. "Everything is in chaos. I fear for Seireitei."

"There is most defiantly a plot behind all of this." Haruka confirmed. There had to be more behind the Ryoka invasion. To her, this sounded like the perfect time and cover to move against Seireitei. But for what purpose, she didn't know. Then, she suddenly realized, "I have to tell Kotestu-san and Kotsubaki-san the war time order!"

Naomi nodded, "you should. I need to get back to first division headquarters. I have to find out who the traitor is."

The both of them walked away in different directions, two completely separate things on their minds. Haruka was worrying about the wartime orders, the Ryoka, and Rukia's execution.

While Naomi, was thinking very hard on the fact that there could be a traitor within Seireitei. _Was Chibi Shiro-chan's suspicions right? Could Ichimaru-taicho be a traitor? But why would he? Are there other traitors too?_ Naomi's head was a mess, but she had to find out who it was, and stop them. "I can't break my promise to Haruka. I can't let Rukia be executed. This whole thing must be centered around her execution. There is no other explanation." Naomi mused out loud.

_Be careful Naomi._ Haruka thought. _Aizen-taicho knew someone was a traitor and he was murdered because of it._ There had to be some answers coming soon, but with a sinking heart, she knew those answers would come when Rukia's execution came.

--

**Forgive me for not updating since October! And I know its short. I tried, well not really. I got really sidetracked. For a while I wouldn't write and would play **_Final Fantasy XII, X,_ **and** _Kingdom Hearts II,_ **so yeah. Blame their addictiveness. So may I ask that you be a little more patient with me, for two more weeks? Next week, I have five tennis matches and the next week a tournament, so I need to practice.**

**Alrighty, I probably had some of my events a little mixed up. I didn't feel like checking all the episodes so I just found the wartime order and went with it. Still not Gin, but I can promise he will show up next chapter. Hopefully, I can get it out sooner. You'll notice that I switched between Zanpakuto and Soul Slayer a few time. I just thought writing Zanpakuto in plural form looked and felt odd so I went with Soul Slayer for that bit. Well, I need to get to bed.**


	12. The 'rescue'

"Aizen." Naomi said softly, "What did you know that we didn't? Who's the traitor?" She turned her eyes toward the sky, willing the sky to give her an answer.

There was none, of course. Naomi sighed; now that Aizen was dead it felt like Seireitei was being turned upside down. Nothing seemed right anymore. The emergency rulings and decrees felt suspicious and wrong.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Naomi snapped her head towards the right to see Unohana-taicho.

"Unohana-taicho, what're you doing here?" The young Shinigami questioned.

"I was going to go see the sotaicho, but it looks like he's elsewhere." She answered.

Naomi was about to ask her why she wanted to see her grandfather, when there was a small whoosh of wind next to her and her grandfather's voice said, "I'm here. Let's go to fourth headquarters and talk."

"Gramps," Naomi said startled. He patted her shoulder but said nothing as he and Unohana-taicho began to walk down the corridor. Turning back to the railing, she began to mull over all the evidence she had collected. _Aizen was stabbed and pinned to a wall. So whoever must have done it, had to be someone within Seireitei, but it had to be a captain. No one else could kill a senior captain like that._

It would take a while before she could find the culprit. Her best bet was Ichimaru. He was certainly evil enough and no one seemed to really trust him except his own lieutenant. "Alright," Naomi stretched her arms, "time to take this investigation into my own hands."

With that she walked away, oblivious to the fox-like eyes watching her every step.

-_-_-_-

_So that's the Shrine of Penitence. It's much bigger when you get closer._ Haruka thought as she stared towards the white tower. She really didn't know what she was doing there. If she was caught she could get in big trouble. Only people with business here were allowed.

Chewing on her lip, she hesitantly took a small step forward and then a small step back. _What do I do? Do I just go down there and see if I can talk with her or go back?_ The two thoughts were battling in her head when suddenly a voice angrily called out to her, "what're you doing here?"

_Uh-oh_, a guard was frowning at her and behind him she could see another guard that was flat on his back. _What is he doing?_ She took a closer look at the guard that was standing up and she could see that he was trembling, as if it took all his willpower and strength to stand up.

"Are you trembling because of that reiatsu?" Haruka bluntly asked him.

"No!" He denied quickly, but then thought better of it, "oh come on, it's intense! Can't you feel it?"

"Of course I can." Haruka assured him. About fifteen minutes ago she had passed by Zaraki-taicho fighting the Ryoka with orange hair. Neither of them noticed her so she slipped by quietly and quickly. After that she felt Zaraki-taicho's immense reiatsu being released. All around her she could feel it pressuring her. For the most part she attempted to ignore it and forced herself to stay upright, and it worked out for her quite well. "I'm just not letting it bother me."

The guard stared at her as if she was insane, "how can you not let such intense reiatsu bother you?"

"I dunno." Was her truthful answer to the man.

He looked as if he was about to cry, "When will this reiatsu stop?"

Then as if he commanded it, it stopped. A look of great relief swept over the first guard's face as the second one stood up, "Finally it died down. Still it was fierce."

With that the first guard turned around, "what's wrong, man? You're trembling all over! Pathetic."

"What!?"

_You should talk; you're trembling more than him._ Haruka sighed as she watched the two carefully and began to step to her right.

"You're the one trembling!" The second one voiced her thoughts.

"What part of me is--, huh?" A small drop of green liquid fell onto his forehead. He looked at it in confusion. Reaching up he touched it, "Is this bird poop?" Suddenly he made a small gurgling sound and fell over unconscious.

"Hey!" Both Haruka and the remaining guard looked up to see and small figure climbing down the roof, "there you are, you lowlife!"

Haruka looked behind him just in time to see a large man jump down and slam his elbow into the back of the guard's head. Immediately she knew who he was, _a Ryoka_!

The force of the man's hit caused the guard to go flying down the walkway; Haruka barely had time to flatten herself against the wall. A rope fell down from the wall and young Shinigami boy, with a fourth squad medical pack slung on his back, slid down. With a bland expression he said, "Ganju-san, you overdid it. That's mean."

The man known as Ganju ran past Haruka, "Shut up! What about you and that medicine?"

"Oh, you mean this?" The boy showed something to Ganju and began to explain it to him.

Meanwhile, Haruka had left her place from the wall and was staring at the two incredulously. Those two struck her as odd, and it was even odder that a Shinigami was helping them. "Err… Hello?"

The larger one, whipped around, "Eh? I left one conscious?"

"Well, technically I'm not even a"—Haruka didn't have time to finish her sentence when the man's fist came flying at her face. "Hey!" She ducked and shifted to her right. "I'm not a guard!"

Apparently he wasn't listening to her as he brought his fist back, pivoted on his right foot, and aimed her again. Exasperated, Haruka did the only one thing that came to mind when a woman was being attacked. Lifting her right foot, she kicked him in the nuts. Hard.

Ganju stopped his assault and all color left his face, as he fell down to the ground in a fetal position, whimpering. Both Haruka and the unknown boy stared. "Um, sorry about that." She turned to the other boy, "are you here to save Rukia?"

He looked taken aback. "Y-yes, we are."

To his surprise, Haruka smiled, "Thank God! Rukia's my friend and she's in the same division as I am." She added at the sight of his confusion. "I'm Haruka."

"Hanataro and the man on the floor is Ganju-san."

Ganju managed to pull himself up, "Hello,"

"Again, sorry. I panicked a little."

"A little? I don't think I'll recover from that." He gave another slight whimper.

"Sorry," Haruka apologized again. She turned to Hanataro, "Shouldn't we hurry up and get Rukia?"

"We should." The young boy agreed.

Both Haruka and Hanataro turned and started to walk for the Shrine when Ganju called out, "hey, hey! Wait a sec, why should we trust you? What are you even doing here?"

"Hmm…" Haruka pondered over his question. To tell the truth she didn't even know why she was here. Possibly she was having thoughts of grandeur; after all, she didn't want Rukia to be executed. "Y'know, I don't really know. I guess, maybe grandeur thoughts?"

Ganju's jaw dropped, "_You don't know?_ Are you insane?"

"I'm not insane."

Hanataro pulled on Haruka's sleeve, "then if you don't mind; can we help Rukia-san?"

"Of course," Haruka nodded. And with that the three of them headed down the long bridge to the Shrine of Penitence.

They arrived at the door, which was pretty tall with three circles on it. _I don't see a doorknob._ Haruka thought.

"So this thing is a shutter type. So… how do we open it?" Ganju thought out loud.

"It's alright," Hanataro leaned down and began to rummage inside his uniform.

"What're you gonna bust out now?" Ganju asked.

He pulled out a small wooden block with four uneven grooves that made it look like a makeshift key. "Last night, I _borrowed_ the spare key from the key cell cabinet from the underground canal." With that he began to unlock the door.

"Hey, is it okay for you to do that?" Ganju looked a little concerned.

"Of course it's not." Haruka answered for him, "If he's caught, _he_ would be charged with treason and in a worst case scenario; he would be executed. I would be arrested for helping you, too."

"Then why help?" Ganju seemed really concerned.

"Last night I was thinking." Hanataro began, "Ichigo-san is always getting hurt from fighting and all I do is run away. I thought, "That's not cool". I want to save Rukia-san, too. I decided I would do everything in my power to save her; even if that means I will be punished later on." He turned around and smiled, "even though, stealing a key is the best I can do."

"Thank you." Both Ganju and Hanataro looked at Haruka. She was smiling at them, "that really means a lot to me. Rukia is a really good friend and I wanted to help her too, but there really wasn't much I could do. But, your words give me hope that even someone small and insignificant can change things."

"Girlie…" Ganju muttered, "Are all Shinigami this emotional about this kind of stuff? Anyhow," he turned to Hanataro, "this is plenty. Stealing a key is plenty."

"Besides," Haruka added, "we won't make such a racket. So let's save Rukia!"

Ganju stepped forward as the door lifted open, "Geez, everyone is so friggin' desperate to save this person. This 'Rukia' must be one hell of a cutie."

Haruka sniggered as Hanataro mumbled, "that's not really the point…"

"Don't be embarrassed!" Ganju told him as he peered inside, "now let's have a good look at that face. Hey, Rukia-cha"—He stopped short when he saw Rukia and made a small gasping sound.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked, "Ichigo's companions?"

Ganju didn't say anything as he just stared at her. Haruka made her way past him and ran to Rukia. "Rukia!" She exclaimed and she wrapped her arms around her friend. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Haruka? What're you doing here?" Rukia pulled away, puzzled.

"I came here, hoping for a way to see you when these two came up and took out the guards." Haruka took Rukia's hands, "they want to bust you out."

Hanataro finally made his own appearance from behind Ganju, "It's me, Rukia-san! I'm so glad. You're okay, aren't you?"

"You… Hanataro?" Rukia gasped. "What're you doing here?"

Hanataro ran forward, Haruka moved aside as he copied Haruka and grabbed Rukia's hands. "We'll talk later! Let's go Ganju-san, Haruka-san! We should hurry and get away!"

Ganju, however, was just standing there, seemingly in shock at the sight of Rukia. "Ganju-san, what's wrong?" Hanataro asked him.

Rukia stepped forward, "That pattern on your clothes. An unraveling swirl falling from Heaven." Haruka turned to look, sure enough; it was an upside down line that had a small swirl at the bottom. The exact same pattern as the one Kaien-dono had tattooed on his arm. "Are you part of the Shiba clan?" Rukia asked.

"The Shiba clan?" Haruka asked, "You mean he's…" She trailed off.

"You know each other?" Hanataro was obviously not getting the meaning of the question.

"Yeah… I know her." Ganju's eyes were fixed on Rukia, "as if I could forget… that face… She's the one who killed my brother!"

Haruka gasped, "You're Kaien-dono's brother?" She stepped forward, "you don't understand! That isn't what happened!" The fear that was hidden inside her had come true. The boy who saw Rukia was here, and he wanted revenge. And she knew Rukia would only add fuel to the fire.

"My brother was wounded from a sword. The back of his neck was slashed and he was stabbed in the chest." All of the sudden he began shouting, "If my brother fought a Hollow, why would he die of sword wounds? And back then, she said to me, that _she_ killed him."

"Ganju-san!" Hanataro stepped forward to him.

"That isn't what happened!" Haruka cut off Hanataro, "if you knew the entire story you would understand that Rukia didn't kill him!" She was starting to shake; old wounds were beginning to resurface again.

"No, Haruka." Rukia cut in. "He is correct." She began to address Ganju, "member of the Shiba clan, without a doubt, your older brother was…" She stepped forward.

_Don't say it, Rukia. Don't say it._ Haruka pleaded silently, the last thing they needed was Ganju to get even angrier by Rukia's belief.

"Shiba Kaien… was slain by my hand." Rukia finished.

"No Rukia!" Haruka shouted at her. "You didn't kill Kaien-dono! The Hollow did!"

"Haruka be quiet." Rukia sharply told her, "it is the truth and you know it."

That set Ganju off; he ran forward and grabbed Rukia by her collar. "Do as you wish. If it is by your hands, I will accept death." She told him flatly.

Haruka couldn't take anymore. She charged forward and forcefully separated Ganju and Rukia. "That is enough! Rukia, you have to face the fact there was nothing you could have done! Kaien-dono was killed by the Hollow!"

"What do you know, Haruka?"

"I was there that night, too! I remember it all too well. You and I both have guilty feelings about that night! Do you even know how many sleepless nights I've had when I learned my Zanpakuto's ability?" Haruka was near to tears. "It wasn't your fault, Rukia."

Rukia was surprised at Haruka; she had never even thought that Haruka was also regretting her actions from that night. Haruka turned to Ganju, "please Ganju; help us save Rukia."

Barely a second after she uttered those words, a fierce reiatsu flared up. It went straight through the cell. All four of them froze and turned to stare out the doorway.

Calmly walking towards them was none other than, Rukia's elder brother, Kuchiki-taicho.

"Oh shit." Haruka whispered.

"That's the sixth division captain, Kuchiki Byakuya-dono." Hanataro said fearfully.

"This is not good," Haruka, whimpered slightly, she should have known he was keeping his eye on the Shrine, watching for any sign of the Ryoka.

"Kuchiki Byakuya…" Ganju trailed off.

"You know him?" Hanataro asked.

"Yeah. The Kuchiki clan is the one that holds the title of 'true first' amongst the four great noble houses" Ganju explained, "He's the current leader. Out of the thirteen captains, he's the most famous. This is the worst thing that could happen. There's no way we can win."

"That's true," Haruka, whispered, "He's ruthless."

"It might be better if we begged for our lives and hope he lets us go." Ganju grinned; the man had most definitely given up.

"Nope, he won't even do that." Haruka told him curtly.

"Ganju-san! What're you saying?" Hanataro ran in front of him, "Let's run away with Rukia-san!"

"Idiot!" Ganju berated him, "Do you see a way out?"

"He has a point," Haruka added, "We won't get away. Besides, this bridge is the only way in or out."

"Besides!" Ganju started to yell again; "you're telling me to risk my neck for _her_?" He pointed at Rukia. "She _killed_ my brother!"

Haruka frowned, obviously Ganju was hell bent on hate for Rukia. _Rukia and Ganju need to understand._ Rukia's eyes saddened as she looked down. Haruka placed a reassuring hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"I understand." Hanataro spoke out. His hands were clenched and he was shaking. "I guess it can't be helped. You didn't have a reason to save Rukia-san to begin with. Forcing you to stay here would be really insensitive of me. So at least when you escape please take Rukia-san with you."

Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at the boy. _He _is not_ thinking of standing up to Kuchiki-taicho?_ Haruka was struck dumb, _he'll get himself killed and Rukia will be captured again anyhow!_

The next words he said confirmed Haruka's thoughts, "I'll stay here and hold him back."

"What the hell you talkin' about?" Ganju sounded as shocked as Haruka felt.

"Hanataro-san, he'll flatten you in less than a second!" Haruka pleaded with him, "Don't do it!"

But he had already made his resolve as he said to Ganju, "I think I understand how you feel. There's one who would risk themselves for an enemy."

"That's not what I mean!" Ganju argued, "You felt that reiatsu! There's no way we could handle"—

"I know that too." Hanataro cut in. "But still, I've come this far all because I wanted to save Rukia-san. I can't leave without doing anything." He looked sad but still he bowed low to Ganju, "thank you for everything." When he came up there was a sad but yet hopeful smile on his face, "here I go."

Haruka was struck into silence by his little speech. He was really willing to die just so that Rukia would escape, if only momentarily. _Why does he think like that? Even in this hopeless situation he wants to help. What makes him go on?_ Haruka gritted her teeth as she forcibly held back tears. _Where does his strength come from?_

She couldn't say anything as Rukia tried to dissuade Hanataro from going and Ganju stopped her as well.

"What does he even think, going out there with out a Zanpakuto?" Ganju sounded angry, "Goddammit!" He threw Rukia to the ground and gave a very loud war cry and ran out after Hanataro.

Haruka bit her lip, "I'm sorry Rukia." Rukia looked up at her in question, "I hoped that your rescue would go smoother." She gave her a sad smile, "I don't wanna see my friend die."

A loud crash made the both of them look up; Hanataro landed at the doorway. Apparently Ganju had thrown him back. Haruka made for the door, "are you okay?" she asked.

Hanataro nodded, "But Ganju-san…"

"I know," Haruka stepped outside, "We'll only get away if a miracle happens."

"Haruka-san…" Hanataro trailed off.

"I should help him, even if I'm going against Soul Society." Haruka sighed, "Please do your best to help Rukia escape." With that she ran after Ganju. _I am so going to get arrested for this._ She thought as she ran.

Up ahead, Ganju was already trying to fight Kuchiki-taicho, with no luck. He attempted to throw something at him, but in a blink of an eye, the captain appeared behind him and in front of Haruka.

"You damn pretty boy!" Ganju yelled out in frustration. "Fight me!"

Haruka stopped as Kuchiki-taicho's cold and firm voice spoke coolly, "disappear."

With that, blood instantly shot out from Ganju's arm. Haruka heard Rukia's terrified gasp from behind her. Funny… She didn't even remember hearing those two come from out of the cell. _I didn't even see him _draw_ his blade._

Kuchiki-taicho merely blinked and took a step forward. "Hold it." Ganju sputtered out as he struggled to stand. The captain merely looked behind his shoulder. "It seems you do not understand words. I told you to disappear."

The man merely gave a grin and shouted, "Shut yer trap! There ain't a single coward who'd turn tail and run from just _that_! Not among the men of the Shiba clan!"

That got Kuchiki-taicho's attention. He fully turned around and faced Ganju, "I see, so you are part of the Shiba clan. Then I apologize for going easy on you." With those words, he drew his Zanpakuto.

_Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no._ Haruka's mind started to race. This was _very_ bad.

Kuchiki-taicho raised his Zanpakuto so it was pointed upward, "I shall not let you leave here alive." He moved his wrist so the flat part of his sword was showing.

"You mustn't! Nii-sama!" Rukia was screaming.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Even though Haruka was behind him, she could see that the blade was glowing pink. _This is his Zanpakuto's ability?_ The suddenly, the blade dissolved into many particles that resembled sakura petals. "What is this?" Haruka murmured to herself, as the petals surrounded Ganju.

"RUN!!!" Rukia screamed once more.

Haruka didn't have time to react. One second Ganju was standing there; the next second blood was gushing out of his body. "Ganju!" Haruka screamed as the Shiba clansmen fell to the ground, motionless.

When Kuchiki-taicho turned around, Haruka's brain snapped back into action as she realized she was the next one in his way. _This is bad._ She was trembling all over as she placed one foot out in front of her and placed her right hand on the handle of her Zanpakuto.

"You understand what it means if you draw your Zanpakuto against me, correct?" The captain's voice was cool.

Blood was ringing in Haruka's ears as she forcibly took a deep breath and exhaled. Raising her eyes, she met his and nodded, "I understand. My will is set." With those final words she unsheathed her Zanpakuto.

-_-_-_-

**Sorry, for getting this out later than expected! I was going to attempted to squish everything up until Gin and Hitsugaya's night fight in, but I decided against it. I want to try and take it slow. No Gin, I know. Its hard to write him in when he, himself, doesn't appear that much.**

**BLEACH is copyrighted to Tite Kubo. Haruka and Naomi are mine. Constructive criticism appretiated.  
**


End file.
